Electronic speech recognition is sometimes used to enter names in auto attendants and when addressing messages. For example, a user may want to send an email to a specific user or make a voice call to a specific user. In this case, the user can use an electronic voice interface to say to whom the email or voice call is being addressed. A common problem in electronic speech processing is that that some names are not properly recognized at all or are not recognized with sufficient confidence by current speech recognition processors. This lack of proper recognition may result in increased customer escalations and dissatisfaction because the electronic speech recognition process cannot properly associate the spoken name to a specific user.